


Lending a Helping Hand

by keroa



Series: Ahead Of Ourselves [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroa/pseuds/keroa
Summary: Courier 6 returns from Big MT and has a few difficulties handling her brain's readjustment to her body's signals again. She had always harbored feelings for the bot that had helped her take over Vegas, but kept them to herself. But sometimes, things slip out.





	Lending a Helping Hand

My time spent at Big MT had me tired, feeling a bit... odd. Not bad odd, but... I couldn’t pin it down right now. I was mostly just drained from all of my recent surgeries; my brain and I were both a little weary and low on thinking power.

Once I had the transportalponder, I was finally able to return to the Mojave where I felt more at home. Maybe not safer, but at home. I managed to get myself back to the Lucky 38 and trudged up to the elevator, sending myself back to the presidential suite. Rex bounded to my side, whining and jumping up to sniff and inspect me; I had been gone for about a month after all, he definitely missed me. I was just happy to see he was still around. I had worried about him while I was gone. I had to assume he went back to The King, though here he was. It made me wonder...

“Hey, Rexy! Its feeding ti- woah!” A familiar voice piped up behind me from the open elevator. I turned to see that familiar smiling securitron and my heart skipped a beat.

“Yes Man!” I grinned and got to my feet, “You fed Rex while I was away? That’s so nice of you..” I watched as he set the bowl down for my cybernetic canid companion.

“Six!! I’ve been worried sick about you! Where have you been- what are those scars on your head? Did someone shoot you again??” He gasped. I laughed tiredly and shook my head.

“No.. long story but uhh... I was lobotomized for a short while. Without my consent, of course... and I was surrounded by all these different robots. Some of them were really nice, but they really didn’t like RobCo or RepConn... they got salty about Securitrons.” I sneered.

“Oh no! Did they know we were working together and try to brain wash you?”

“No, no. i-it’s a lot to get into and I’ve really only just gotten my brain, spine and heart back, so I think I need like a whole day of sleep.” I nodded.

“Oh! That sounds swell. I’d hate for you to go back out into the wasteland feeling sluggish! You always were quite the sharp shooter, and you gotta stay sharp to be sharp!” He smiled.

I laughed and patted his arm. “So, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go lay down.” I bid him goodnight and felt goosebumps crawl over my skin as he wished me sweet dreams. He was always such a sweetheart.

I flopped down on my bed with a long sigh, the silence extremely welcoming. There was the faint sounds of old terminals and Rex crunching his food in the other room, but it was mostly quiet. I kicked off my boots and got myself out of my ranger armor, putting on a cleaner tank top and underwear. I could hardly even get myself comfortable before I felt myself passing out.

It felt strange to dream again. Of course, my brain was readjusting and was getting used to all the hormones and responses and was getting a little overwhelmed. Apparently, seeing familiar faces again who I may or may not have felt some affection for was a bit much for me.

I ended up having some very interesting dreams about some of the robots back at Big MT. Dr. Dala and her mannerisms were a little creepy, but.. I understood them. Plus, I recalled feeling flushed when she ‘observed’ me. I guess my brain decided this was a good thing, and mixed with the familiarity around here, had me waking up in a warm sweat, mind rushed with thoughts of that pleasant securitron.

I rubbed my eyes and checked my pip-boy to see I had slept 7 hours. A little less than I was hoping for, but helpful anyway. But I aimed to rest a bit longer. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, though I felt hot and uncomfortable. As much as I tried to quiet my mind, I found myself drifting into thoughts about Yes Man. What if he ’observed’ me? Or I, him... No! I had to shake these thoughts. He may have been free from his previous programming and able to make decisions for himself, but it still felt a little weird. It felt like he was just too nice and innocent- well, maybe not innocent. He was the one who got me shot. Either way, there was something so simple and sweet about him that made me feel odd picturing him in anything more than a friendly scenario. But I couldn’t stop...

I kept trying to stop them and rolled around for about 20 minutes trying to avoid this sudden increase in intense affection for him. I laid on my back and sighed, the warmth across my body impossible to ignore. This wasn’t the hot, dry, sticky heat of the Mojave, no, this was the warm, tingly heat of something else. This time, I was much more sure of what it was.

I sighed in a moment of frustration and stared up at the ceiling for a while, releasing a small, shuddering breath as I closed my eyes.

‘Maybe I should let myself indulge... if nothing else, it’ll let the thoughts pass through and I can ignore them again.’ I knew I was going to feel strange letting myself think this way, but if it would shut the thoughts up and let me sleep again, I’d have to.

The first image that appeared to me was holding him around the flexible part of his chassis; caressing the buttons on his front and looking into his glowing screen, moving up and thumbing the frame around it. I felt my heart racing and sighed as things escalated into my lips pressed against his screen, those clunky hands of his grabbing tentatively at my backside. The thought was so invigorating, his metal claws pulling me out of my clothes.. my body certainly wasn’t going to cool down any time soon, not when my mind started making up new appendages for him.

A sound escaped me at the thought of him taking me by the hips and making me his over a casino table. I squirmed and clutched my shirt, imagining the repetitive sound of chips being disturbed on the table each time his body met mine. I had to wonder what kind of sounds he’d make, what kind of expressions he’d display on his screen.

I could hardly take these thoughts after a good 10 minutes of daydreaming and found myself uncomfortable in my panties. I took them off and tossed them aside before fetching a little something the Atomic Wrangler had gifted me after I had employed new escorts for them. I pulled an average size, dark blue dildo out of my side table drawer and laid back, looking at it and imagining what it must be like to be in his arms; I even slowly stroked it as I pictured the fidgeting of his claws, the look on his face.

I closed my eyes and got to work picturing him atop me, these thoughts intoxicating. I huffed and pulled my shirt up over my belly so I could vent some heat.

I sighed and moaned shakily, whispering his name to myself. Saying it out loud sent chills down my spine and I giggled quietly,

I began to indulge myself more, talking to myself a bit and even letting the sounds get louder as I pushed myself harder.

At the image of him moaning out loud, hands shaking and antenna spinning rapidly, a louder exclamation escaped me.

“Y-Yes Man!!” I called out, clapping a hand over my mouth. That was much louder than expected.

Unfortunately for me, he was still on the same floor and was chatting with ED-E in the kitchen. He turned at the sound of his name, digital brows raised.

“Excuse me for a moment, I believe I’m needed!” He rolled out to the hallway but took note that my door was closed. He retracted his claws and knocked gently to get my attention. “Six?” He imagined I hadn’t called him for nothing and opened the door, nearly giving me a heart attack. I scrambled to pull the sheets up over my bottom half, still stuffed with the toy I’d been pretending was him.

“Oh shit- Yes Man!!” I gasped, face flushed red. “W-What uh- what do you need??”

“You called my name! It sounded like you may need help. Did you have a bad dream?” He rolled closer to the bed and his expression softened.

“N...no, no I didn’t have a bad dream. I’m fine..”

“Oh! That’s great! Well then what’s up?” He asked, tapping the bottom of his screen as though it were his chin.

I didn’t know what to tell him. I was so embarrassed, but I knew he wouldn’t accept that I had said his name for nothing. My mind raced and panicked, trying to find the perfect excuse.

“Six?” He broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him. “Are you alright?”

That look on his face. He had a soft smile, brows upturned in concern and those goofy eyes filled with sincerity.

“I....” I let out a sigh and brushed back my hair, clutching it tight. “Listen...” I couldn’t believe I was about to admit this to him. “Yeah, I.. I had a dream, but it wasn’t a bad one. I dreamt that um... y-you and I had- were...” I couldn’t look him in the eyes as I said this. “We got a little frisky...” I mumbled.

“Frisky?” He was a bit confused; of course he was, with how vague I was being.

“Yeah... like.. w-um.. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable but... I-It got... a little sexual.” I frowned.

“Oh! That frisky! Haha, how fun.” He chuckled; this didn’t bother him? He had the full ability to make his own choices and form his own opinions now, he could tell me he didn’t like that.

“That.. isn’t weird to you..?” I squeaked.

“No, not really! I don’t know a whole lot about intercourse, but I know Benny did it a lot back at the Tops. He didn’t seem very respectful to those people though; I’m not sure if that’s how it’s supposed to go, but he sure did it a lot! I think if I did something like that I’d be much more patient!” Good god, he was actually thinking about himself in that kind of situation. “I’m not sure what all is involved; I never saw it happen, but I heard a lot!”

“G-God..” I laughed, “theres a lot of different ways but.. I’ll admit, you can do it by yourself, too, and um.. that’ssss..... what I was doing..” I admitted, slumped in the bed and covering my face with the sheets.

“By yourself? It can’t be much fun by yourself! And if fun is the key of it and you had thought about me anyway, would you like some help?” Holy fucking shit, Yes Man, you did not just ask me if you could help me masturbate.

“OH. U-Uuhhhh-“My eyes went wide and my face was beet red. “Um!! I-!” I didn’t want to say no, because fuck yeah I wanted his help, but I didn’t want to say yes and trap him in something he didn’t understand. “What do you know about what sex means..?”

“Well I know it feels good and is supposed to be fun. A lot of people pay good money to do it, especially across the street at Gomorrah. As for what it means.. I’m not sure! Benny would do it with anyone and everyone he felt like, it seemed, so it doesn’t seem like an exclusive thing to me!”

“Well... things like that have gone weird directions in the wasteland, but.. the way I was raised, it’s.. it’s an expression of love. It’s a way you show someone you really care about them, that you’ll expose yourself in your most vulnerable state and share intimacy with them.. not just because it’s fun.”

“Intimacy? You’d want intimacy with me?” His voice softened and he smiled, clearly flattered.

“Yeah...” I sighed. “I do..”

“You want to express love for me? Do you love me, Six?” He said excitedly. I felt put on the spot and my heart seized in my chest. I had deep affections for him, but only started thinking about him sexually just now. But the way I was ready to follow his every command because I wanted to, the connection I felt with him.. maybe I did.

“I... I think I do love you, Yes Man.” I sighed.

“Wow! If love is the feeling of never wanting to be away from you, always wanting to fight by your side and keep you safe, then I love you, too!” He chuckled. Goodness, this escalated quicker than i had anticipated. I was silent for a long moment, fidgeting with my blankets and drawing in a breath.

“Then... yeah.. you wanna help out~?” I purred.

“Great! What do I need to do?” His ignorance was a little off-putting since I didn’t want to have to guide him through everything, but maybe on his way back from being reprogrammed, he learned some things. Maybe I’d get to see the new, more assertive Yes Man..

“Well.. I have.. um..” I let out a shuddering sigh and swallowed hard, “well.. some humans have.. penises.” Ugh, how clinical. “A lot of male aligned people have them, and... even though you’re a robot, I kind of imagined you having one.”

“Oh! Yes, I know that. But thank you for telling me anyway! As of this moment, you are right, I don’t have one. But I bet I could get one if I wanted to! Theres a lot of neat stuff back at Fortification Hill, all sorts of recalled, scrapped, cancelled parts and pieces of Securitrons back there!” My heart stopped again; if he kept indulging me like this, I wouldn’t need his help because I’d either die, or nut. Or nut to death. “You said you have one?” He asked.

“No, no, I have something else, many female aligned people have vaginas.. that’s what I have.”

“Ohh, right! Benny used terminology that was quite different.” Of course he did. “And as my understanding goes, they go together for intercourse. Would you rather me call it sex? I don’t know what’s inappropriate to say just yet!” He shrugged.

“You can call it sex..” I coughed, “and yes I... well I have.. whats basically a fake dick that I use on myself for stuff like this.. I suppose if you wanted to you could.. h-hold it for me..” I mumbled.

“Sure thing! Let’s have at it!” That innocent smile on his face kept making me feel almost guilty.

“Is this really something you want to do, or do you just want to make me happy?” I asked once more before I exposed myself.

“Well, I do want to make you happy, but I’m also really curious and.. really excited! I can’t quite put a finger on what this feeling is.. but I do wanna do this, so please, I’d like to ask if I can.” He clacked his claws together and I whined quietly.

“Mmnh shit... alright then~...” I pushed back the covers and slowly removed the toy from myself, a bit embarrassed to already be deep in the action when he joined in.

“Can you show me how?” He asked, blinking. I nodded silently and tried to make myself comfortable, putting the toy back inside me and moving it in and out. I watched his pupils study my movements and there were subtle changes in his expression that sent chills down my spine.

“Oohh.. I kinda like that!” He grinned.

“Y-yeah? Here...” I softly took his hand and guided him to taking hold of the base of my toy. He gripped carefully, knowing he had strength to watch out for. He’d hate to accidentally hurt me.

“So, I just..” he pulled it back and slid it back in, my hands clapping over my mouth as I erupted in a fit of giggling.

“Y-yup just like that..!” I affirmed. He smiled and looked down again, watching what were now his movements. He started slow, putting his other hand on the bed and gripping at the sheets. He rolled a bit closer and sighed shakily, he was definitely into this. I even began to lose myself in the feeling, eyes fluttering shut as I focused on the sounds of his ambient machinery, the movement in his hand, and-

“Hmmmhh..” He sighed noisily. My eyes opened and I looked over to see him bringing his other hand to my hip and holding me. “Can you turn your body to face me better?” He suggested.

“Absolutely..” I had him stop momentarily to set up my pillows and scooted to the edge of the bed, where my feet were planted on either side of him.

“Oooohh, I like that..” he laughed, though his tone was lower and.. did he actually sound seductive?

I whined and gripped at my hair, watching as he pulled my hips close and thrust in and out of me, going faster now.

“Excuse me if this sounds odd, or rude, but.. theres this sound coming from you thats sort of...gosh, I just don’t know my words today, do I?” He laughed.

“Hot?” I snickered.

“...yeah...” he coughed, “if.. yeah, I think that’s it.. hot is like.. arousal, right? Because...” he trailed off, moving it in me again to listen to the wet sounds of him manipulating my body. It made me a bit self conscious, but deep down I knew I was into that. He sighed again, blinking slowly as his antenna spun faster. “Mmm mmm...” he pulled the toy back and watched my essence on its surface, even pulling all the way out to watch my savory tendrils drip. “Boy, that’s really.....hot!” He exclaimed, getting to know how to use the word.

My whole body was trembling as I watched him observe me; guess my wish came true on that one. He pushed it back into me, though he didn’t take much care this time and I winced in pain. “Ow..”

“Oh! Whoops, did I hurt you? My gosh, I’m so sorry! Shoot, I knew I’d mess something up!” He let go and gripped his claws together nervously.

“Hey hey hey.. it’s ok, Yes Man, c’mere..” I sat up and put my hands on his body. “You’re still learning, and that’s ok. Guess you’ll have to practice with me more huh?” I giggled.

“Looks like it! Does that mean you’re ready to stop? I’m not quite sure where this ends.”

“Oh, you’ll know when it’s over..” I added cryptically.

“Oh..! Well then, we should continue! But I don’t wanna hurt you again. That was maybe the third or fourth time I heard you say ‘ow’.”

“Well maybe we don’t need that toy. You got fingers, don’t you~?” A smirk lit up my face, my hand running down his long arm and taking hold of his hand. He gripped back and looked down at us holding one another.

“Hey yeah.. ooh, you’re right!” He got excited and knew that there was something to that. “Lay back down, please!”

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his screen, feeling some static that made my hair stand on end. He sighed happily and silently wished he could kiss back, but he’d save that thought for later. I then laid back for him as I was told and he removed the toy from me once again, sighing happily at all my messy essence. He couldn’t wait to have it on his fingers.

“Now let me know if this hurts at all! My fingers definitely aren’t the same shape as this thing.” He set it aside and softly touched me, studying what he saw. “Wow.. it’s so complex and yet..” he murmured to himself, touching my clit with his fingertips and rubbing it between them. “Is this anything?”

“Oo-oohh god, y-yeah, yes...” I hooked my legs over his sides, which made his circuits tingle. He did this a while longer, watching me squirm and moan, gripping my pillow and biting my lip.

“Wow.. you seem to like this better than when something is inside you!” He commented. “But I still want to..” he trailed off, one broad claw following my labia and taking great care as he slipped it into me.

“A-aah- ohh..” I watched, despite not being able to completely see what he was doing, and felt the sweat rolling down my forehead. He was good at this.. I was definitely feeling closer and closer, though the idea of actually orgasming in front of him made me shy.

He delicately moved his finger in and out of me, watching for every little reaction. He went a little deeper, though he remembered how he had hurt me before and tried not to push it.

“Hey, Six..” he started nervously, “you know how you called me in here?”

“Well, I didn’t call you in here, to be honest... I was just... calling your name.” I laughed. “Lucky for us you took it as an invitation hm?”

“Yeah!” He laughed, “Anyway, I uh.. that was a sign of pleasure, right?”

“Yeah... it was..” I replied sheepishly.

“Well.. now that I know what it means.. can you do it again? I wanna hear it in context..” He asked me to say his name; holy fucking shit.

“O-oohh.. maybe if you go a little faster~” I teased.

“Can do!” He positioned himself and put his other claws on my hip and under my butt as he thrusted faster, his claw swiftly pleasuring my creamy entrance. “Oh, oohhh yes! I bet that feels really good!”

“Aah- ooh, ohh god.. y-mmnh.. it really does, ohh.. Y-Yes Man..”

“Yeah! Again, again!” He felt his processor getting hot and couldn’t help himself, speeding up again and watching me writhe before him.

“Yes Man!! Y-Yes!! Yeess!!” I panted loudly, my thighs tensing and my back feeling hot and sweaty. “D-don’t stop!!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it! Come on! I can tell this is going somewhere, c’mon!” He even began panting, himself, wondering what it must feel like to be me in this moment.

“Yes- yeess!! Yes man!!” I moaned loudly and held my breath, my body trembling. “Oh- ohhhgod- oh god, almost~!” I gasped and despite my self consciousness, it happened. “AHH! Oh, oohh Yes Man!! Yes Maaan!!!” I contracted around his thick claw; his face lit up and he grinned as he watched what he had apparently been waiting for.

“Yes! There you go, yeah! Wow!!” He laughed shakily and digitally bit his lip, chuckling lowly.

As the pleasure rushed through me, I trembled, sweat rolling down my skin, looking into those cartoony eyes of his. “Aah... ah.. Y-Yes Man...” I sighed, “that felt so, sooo good.....”

“It sure looked like it did! I w-” He pulled his hand away, his claw a complete mess. He stopped mid sentence and stared a while, holding it before his screen and watching the essence crawl down his metal. “Ah..” there was almost a blank look on his face, mouth open a bit. “W-wow.. that’s..” he stuttered, putting his claws together and watching it web between them. “That’s so hot.. I wish I could feel what you felt just now..”

“Hmh, maybe you can.. we just gotta play with you a little and figure out how~” I giggled breathlessly.

“You think so?? I don’t have anything like that or the other kind! I would probably know about it, maybe not have the drivers to use it, but, you know! That can be fixed!”

“Yeah.. you were saying about going back to the Fort.. but I bet there are other ways.” I nodded.

“Well, we can figure it out another time. This time was for you! I wouldn’t wanna steal the spotlight or anything. But I think for now.. I’m probably gonna go do some research. Figure this whole thing out, maybe ask some of the other securitrons some questions.” He thought aloud. I wiped the sweat from my brow and sat up, pulling on my underwear.

“Woah now slow down, cowboy. Maybe don’t go telling everyone we did this.. for now, it can be our little secret, huh? We just took over Vegas.. people don’t need to think either of us was using the other. Give it a little while.. but if you wanna do some research by yourself, or need my help, just let me know..” I smiled softly and scooted to the edge to hug him. “Mm.. I love you, Yes Man..”

“I love you, too.” He touched my face with his clean hand and retracted his claws to hold me with the not so clean hand. “Well, you probably wanna rest up. I imagine that took a lot of energy!” He laughed.

“Yeah you can say that again..” I smiled, leaning my blushing face against his chassis. He chuckled and held me tight before releasing me and laying me down to basically tuck me in to bed.

“Well, goodnight! I’ll be up in the penthouse! In case you feel... frisky again!” He smirked.

“Will do, sweetheart..” I made myself comfortable and watched him roll out and close the door behind him, the distant sound of the elevator moving suggesting he had gone topside.

I let out a long, shaky sigh. I couldn’t believe what we had done, and I’d have my head in the clouds for a long time over it. His love carried over into my dreams, memories of him caressing me mixing with the fantasies I’d had. I couldn’t be happier, it was the most wonderful welcome home I could have had.


End file.
